Sakuya Izayoi
150px |Caption = Artwork from |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's Version Seravy's Version Kohaku's Version Barai's Version Gu's Version Felicity's Version Deretun's Version Nukenashi's Version ENAP's Version Gatt's Version Aotsuki's Version Choiyer's voice patch for Aotsuki's Version Glitchy Sakuya |Origin = Touhou Project}} Sakuya Izayoi is a human maid from Touhou Project. She first appeared as the Stage 5 Boss in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, and has been a playable character in many games since. Sakuya is the Chief Maid who serves Remilia Scarlet, the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her real name and place of origin are not known, not even to Sakuya herself, as Sakuya was merely the name given to her by Remilia. Sakuya possesses the unique ability to slow down or stop time, which is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for a human to acquire. As a result of her ability to stop time, she is also able to tamper with space in such a manner that, when combined with her skill in throwing knives, can make a single knife appear as multiple knives in her attacks. During the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she attempts to stop the from reaching Remilia. In M.U.G.E.N, Sakuya has been made by various authors. A chibified dog-girl version known as InuSakuya has also been created by Averse. Because of Sakuya's similar powers to Dio Brando, a fanmade fusion character known as Sakuya Brando also exists for M.U.G.E.N. Gu's Version Gu's version of Sakuya plays much like Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, without the updates provided to her in Hisoutensoku. Barai's Version Barai's version, like Gu's, also plays like her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody incarnation, but has her Hisoutensoku updates as well. Sakuya's sprites were also modified to resemble her winter outfit from Perfect Cherry Blossom. Kohaku's Version Kohaku's version uses a customized gameplay that borrows elements from Melty Blood. She also has Shiki Nanaya and Remilia Scarlet as strikers, as well as a defense option select that allows the player to choose between Melty Blood Shielding, Just Defend, or Parrying. This version of Sakuya does not have any of her original specials from the source games. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Properties= |}} |Image= }} |Image= }} 'Hypers' |Properties=Uses 1000 power}} |Properties=Uses 1000 power}} |Properties=Uses 1000 power}} |Properties= Normal Mode only Uses 2000 power|Image= }} |Properties=EX-Mode only Uses 2000 power}} |Properties=Uses 3000 power|Image= }} + |Properties=Life must be lower than or equal to 300 Uses 3000 power}} RicePigeon's Version RicePigeon's version, like Kohaku's, uses a customized gameplay, but utilizes more of Sakuya's original moves from the source games instead of custom specials like Kohaku's does. This version also utilizes spellcard text like in the source games, but with the spellcard text in English rather than Japanese. She uses Jill Valentine's english voice from Marvel vs Capcom 3. 'Stats' *Life: 900 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Properties= version: forward spread version: backward spread version: forward condensed |Image= }} |Properties= Ground versions versus airborne opponents. on Aerial versions.|Image= }} |Properties= |Image= }} |Properties=Hits twice, on 2nd hit. and versions: on 2nd hit version: on 1st hit|Image= }} or |Properties= until recovery frames. version: forward version: backward|Image= }} 'Hypers' |Properties= Uses 1000 power|Image= }} |Properties= Uses 1000 power|Image= }} |Properties= Uses 3000 power Timestop for 6 seconds|Image= }} 'Palette Gallery' File:Sakuya-Pal1.png|Default colors File:Sakuya-Pal2.png|Yumeko's colors File:Sakuya-Pal3.png|Hong Meiling's colors File:Sakuya-Pal4.png|Koakuma's colors File:Sakuya-Pal5.png|Patchouli Knowledge's colors File:Sakuya-Pal6.png|Remilia Scarlet's colors File:Sakuya-Pal7.png|Mugetsu's colors File:Sakuya-Pal8.png|Hisui's colors File:Sakuya-Pal9.png|Kohaku's colors File:Sakuya-Pal10.png|Ruukoto's colors File:Sakuya-Pal11.png|VIVIT's colors File:Sakuya-Pal12.png|Dio Brando's colors Gatt's Version Seravy's Version Videos File:Time Paradox File:Ghost Lead Poisoning? Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Knife and Dagger UsersCategory:HumansCategory:AntiheroesCategory:Bosses Category:2000's Characters